For Better or For Worse
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: #3 in my human!Cas series. Dean and Castiel go on a road trip to Las Vegas. Rated T, for some language. Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

For Better or For Worse

**Summary: **#3 in my human!Cas series. Dean and Castiel go on a road trip to Las Vegas. Rated T, for some language. Dean/Castiel.

******

"Dean, what do I need to pack?" Castiel shouted through the house, from the bedroom he and Dean Winchester shared. Dean walked into the room, brushing his teeth, and looked at Castiel. He withdrew the toothbrush from his mouth and swallowed the toothpaste.

"Underwear, socks, toothbrush, couple of t-shirts, jeans. Just a few nights worth of things," Dean said, making his way back to the bathroom. Castiel threw some things in a small suitcase, next to Dean's stuff. He closed the case over and he hauled it downstairs to the Impala, throwing it in the back seat. He moved back into the house where Sam was standing.

"Have fun, man," Sam said, putting his arm around Castiel's shoulder. "Make sure he comes back in one piece." He gestured towards Dean, who was swaggering downstairs, pulling on his jacket.

"Let's hit the road, Cas," he said. "See you in a few days, bro. Thanks for babysitting the house for me." He kissed Sam on the cheek, but Sam said 'eww' and shoved Dean away from him, wiping the kiss off his cheek. Dean just laughed and he took Cas' hand as they moved out to the car.

"See ya, Sammy," Dean called, closing the car door behind him. He started the engine, the Impala roaring to life. Dean turned on the radio, before leaning over to kiss Castiel as Led Zeppelin blasted out of the speakers. Cas kissed him back. Dean pulled away first and smiled at Cas.

"Vegas, here we come."

******

It had been a tiring drive. They had stopped for a few rest stops, and just now, Castiel was leaning on his sweater, against the window, asleep. Dean smiled as they pulled into their motel. Motel 6. Only a few minutes from all the major casinos and restaurants, so Dean was happy. Dean yawned and stretched as he pulled over, opening the door to stretch his legs before leaning over and shaking Cas awake.

"Hey, Cas. We're here," he said, as Castiel's eyes gradually opened. It was early afternoon, and he had slept for most of the journey.

"Oh, how long was I asleep?" he asked. Dean smiled.

"You fell asleep in the middle of twenty questions, dude."

"Oh." Dean just laughed.

"Come on, let's go check in." He got their case out of the car and they both moved to the reception desk and checked in, the nice old woman behind the counter eyeing them strangely when they said they wanted a double room. Dean resisted the urge to wipe that look off her face. She finally handed them their key and they moved to their room. It wasn't a cheap themed motel room. It was one of the better ones they had stayed in. Castiel collapsed on the bed, dropping his bag. Dean sat next to him.

"Nice place," he said, looking around the room. He turned to Cas and ran a hand down his chest.

"Come on, Cas. Let's go get a drink. It's Vegas, we don't stay in the room long," Dean said, with a smile that wouldn't look out of place on a giddy child's face. Cas looked up at Dean, before sitting up.

"Let me change first," he said, before moving the bathroom, taking his bag with him. Dean smiled and he flicked on the TV.

******

Both showered and changed, they moved along the Las Vegas strip, taking in the sights of all the major casinos, smelling the fine food coming from the restaurants, and moving amongst the armies of tourists. They walked hand in hand, pointing at things they found interesting and laughing and joking, sharing a few small kisses and squeezes of the hand every now and then. Dean had never been happier, and spending time with the ex-angel made him happy. He pointed to a bar.

"Come on, we'll get a drink, then we'll go bet some money," Dean said.

"That sounds like a plan," Castiel said. They moved into the rock and roll themed bar, with waitresses dancing on the bar whenever the music played. They moved up to a clear space at the bar and ordered two beers and some fries, before finding a table.

"I'm so glad we decided to do this," Dean said, with a smile. Castiel smiled and took Dean's hand across the table. Dean smiled and he looked up at the waitress, who brought over their order. There would be a time when Dean would look at a waitress and he would think she was attractive, with a fantastic rack and an ass to die for. This was one of those waitresses, but Dean felt nothing for her. The only person who occupied his thoughts was Castiel. And it always would be Castiel. The waitress put down the beer and fries.

"There you go guys. Enjoy," she said, winking at them both. Castiel just raised an eyebrow before looking at Dean. Dean smiled back and he took a gulp of his beer. Castiel munched on a couple of fries before drinking his beer.

"It was about time we got away from Lawrence for a while. See some of the states. Away from hunting for a bit," Dean said, picking up some fries and shoving them in his mouth. "And no Sammy to walk in on us."

"Yes, he does like to walk in at the most inappropriate times," Castiel said, with a giggle. He took a drink of his beer. At first, he couldn't stand the stuff, but he had gotten used to it. Dean always had it in the fridge, so he decided to indulge. He could feel Dean's eyes on his as he took another deep gulp of his beer.

"Slow down dude, you'll get drunk too quickly," Dean said with a grin, taking a drink of his own beer.

******

Quite a few beers later, Dean and Castiel were walking, well, staggering along the strip, popping into a casino every now and then to bet some money. The two men were so drunk, they couldn't even think about where they were.

"Caaaaaas! I have an idea ..." Dean said, taking the ex-angel's hand and pulling him along with him.

"Dean, where we going?" Cas slurred as he was dragged along by Dean. Dean suddenly stopped, causing Castiel to bump into him. They were outside a chapel, the Little White Chapel to be precise.

"Marry me!"

Castiel would have looked surprised if his eyes weren't so glazed over, and he would have laughed if Dean hadn't sounded so serious in his drunken state.

"Okay."

Dean giggled and pulled Cas into the chapel, to the reception desk. The woman sitting there looked up at them before smiling and saying 'can I help you, gentlemen?"

"We want to get married," Dean slurred. The woman picked up the phone, spoke about the situation then hung up, turning back to the drunk lovers.

"If you'll just make your way into the hall, please," she said. "One of you will need this." She handed them a bouquet of flowers, which Castiel drunkenly took, before Dean took his hand and they moved into the chapel. There was a minister, dressed as Elvis. He'd probably done a wedding already that he was dressed like that. Dean and Cas stopped in front of him and both of them grinned from ear to ear. 'Elvis' smiled.

"Dearly beloved ..."

* * *

_Haha, it had to be done. XD I hope you guys like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

For Better or For Worse

**Summary: **#3 in my human!Cas series. Dean and Castiel go on a road trip to Las Vegas. Rated T, for some language. Dean/Castiel.

**********

**Chapter 2 **

Light appeared before Castiel's eyes as he cracked them open, the pain in his head unbearable. I must be dead, he thought. When he was able to see against the light, he noticed they were in the motel room, the very untidy motel room. There were beer bottles on the floor, clothes everywhere, spilt beer, a few stains on the carpet that Castiel didn't want to take a guess at, but probably knew what they were. He could remember nothing from the night before, so anyone's guess was as good at his as to why there was a bouquet of flowers hanging from the post of the headboard.

His head pounded, and his backside was killing him, so whatever he had done last night, wild sex with Dean must have been involved. Dean. What state was he in? He turned his head, slowly so he didn't give himself head rush, to see the top of Dean's head sticking out of the covers, his hair wild. He was snoring, which made Castiel happy to learn he was alive after whatever happened.

Castiel got out of bed and moved towards the bathroom to check the state of himself. He walked to the shower to turn it on, but before he did, he noticed something in the full length mirror. He turned his back to it and looked over his shoulder. In marker pen, written on his backside was 'Mrs Winchester' and on the other cheek was 'Property of Dean Winchester'. He could have died. He moved back out to the bedroom and he pulled the covers off Dean, only to see, written on his back, was 'Just Married' and 'Property of Castiel Winchester'. That was also when he noticed Dean's ring was missing. It was only when he looked at his own hand and saw it on his finger that he smiled.

Suddenly, Dean groaned, pulling Castiel from his thoughts.

"Cas? What happened?" he asked, his eyes opening slowly. Castiel thought for a moment, suddenly remembering, only if it was little bits, them getting married.

_'I now pronounce you, man and, well, man ..." the Elvis minister had said. Dean giggled like a schoolgirl and swept Castiel up into his arms before kissing him and carrying him out of the chapel._

"Erm, Dean. We might have gotten married ..." Castiel said, making Dean sit up too fast, his head spinning.

"We what?" he asked.

"We got married," he said. He turned his back to Dean to let him see the writing on his butt. Dean almost burst out laughing, but ran into the bathroom to check himself for writing. Castiel waited a few seconds before he heard 'oh God' coming from the bathroom. Dean walked back out, and Castiel held his hand out to him.

"You even put your own ring on my finger ..." Castiel said. Dean stared at him for a second, before his face cracked a little smile. He moved closer and took the naked ex-angel in his arms.

"You know, it might not be too bad, being married to you ..." he said, touching noses with Castiel before pressing a kiss to his mouth. Castiel responded to the kiss, his hands running down to grab Dean's ass, causing the other man to giggle. Castiel pulled back and smiled at Dean, before speaking.

"How do we break it to Sam without upsetting him?" he asked. Dean shrugged.

"He won't be upset. He might be a bit pissed that never got the chance to wear a pretty bridesmaid's dress, though."

Cas giggled, then remembered.

"Is there any way I can get permanent marker off my butt?"

**********

Dean and Cas returned home, to see Sam sitting on the porch with his laptop on his knee. He looked up and waved to the two men, who got out of the car, pulling suitcases out with them.

"So how was Vegas? Win anything?"

Dean nodded. "I won $2,000 and Cas won $1,000 and someone's phone number," Dean said, looking at Cas. Cas shrugged.

"The guy said I was cute. I said I was taken. That was after Dean punched him," Cas said, causing Sam to stifle a giggle behind his hand.

"Anything else?" he asked. "I want gossip."

"God, he's worse than a chick," Dean said. "Come inside, we'll tell you everything." He glanced in Castiel's direction. Cas just smiled and moved into the house with his suitcase, Sam grabbing the other. Dean took a deep breath and walked in behind them. They dumped the suitcases in the hallway and Sam went to the kitchen to get three beers. He handed one to Dean and Cas, before they all sat down.

"Is there something going on? You look awfully guilty, Dean," Sam joked. He took a drink of his beer. That's when he saw it. Dean's ring, on Castiel's _wedding_ finger. He almost choked on his beer.

"Tell me you didn't ..." Sam said, his face breaking into an amused smile. Dean and Castiel exchanged glances and nodded. Sam looked shocked, before he burst out laughing.

"You got married. Oh God, that's amazing ..." Sam said, wiping the tears out his eyes from laughing. "I take it you guys were drunk?" Castiel blushed a little and nodded. He barely ever got drunk, but that had been a moment of weakness.

"What's wrong with us getting married?" Dean asked, his face serious. "I love Castiel." Castiel looked at Dean at the use of his full name. Sam seemed to calm down a little.

"Nothing's wrong, dude. I just kinda expected you to go away for a dirty weekend, not to get married," Sam said. "I wasn't saying you don't love him."

"Well, we were pretty wasted," Dean agreed. Castiel nodded too.

"Wanna see a photo?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. He nodded. Dean pulled out a photo and handed it to Sam.

"We didn't even realise anyone took a photo until it got delivered to our hotel room the next morning," Castiel said. The photo showed Dean, carrying Castiel. Castiel had a veil on his head.

"I stole it from some woman having her bachelorette party," Cas said. "She was happy to let me keep it." Sam giggled and looked back at the photo. Castiel had another beer in his hand in the photo and the other was throwing the bouquet of flowers over his head. Dean's face was a picture of happiness, underneath the glazed eyed and green, sickly tint to his face. They were happy. So Sam was happy too.

He smiled at Cas. "Well, I guess that means you are my brother in law. Never thought I'd see the day when I could say a relative used to be an angel."

**********

Dean and Castiel lay in bed, Dean's arm around his ... _husband_. He smiled as he thought about it. His hand was clasped in Castiel's and his fingers played with the ring on the ex-angel's finger.

"I love you," Dean whispered into the back of his lover's neck. Cas sighed and smiled as Dean pressed kisses to the back of his neck.

"I love you too."

"Told you Sam would be pissed about not being a bridesmaid ..." Dean laughed. Castiel let out an amused huff of breath.

"Well, we could do it properly ... get married I mean. Sober, with people we know there, in a proper church ..." Castiel said, turning to face Dean. Dean smiled.

"I would love that. Just as long as I have you ... nothing will ruin it."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! XD Reviews and feedback is awesome! XD_


End file.
